ya, meong?
by garekinclong
Summary: Tentang kepercayaan konyolmu yang hampir membuatku gila. [ Hearty KuroTsuki Week ]


**[ ya, meong? ]**

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Kei's 1st POV. Cat!Kei. AU. Fast pace. Typo. Etc.

 **Kuro** o Tetsurou / **Tsuki** shima Kei

{ Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week: **Day 6** – Fantasy }

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kusadari bahwa kehidupannya selalu di ujung tanduk membuatku ragu untuk terus bersamanya.

Aku hanyalah seekor kucing yang tak bisa membawa banyak keberuntungan bagi manusia. Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa banyak manusia yang menginginkan kami. Tingkah lucu menggemaskan? Bah, yang ada luka barut menyakitkan.

Aku benci mengakui fakta bahwa kami sudah hidup bersama selama empat tahun. Dari tubuhku mungil tak berdaya, mencari makan di tumpukan barang-barang tak berguna, sampai berbadan besar melebihi koleksi _figure_ kesukaan majika—tidak, aku takkan menyebutnya begitu. Namanya Kuroo. Tapi dia dengan percaya diri memanggil dirinya sendiri 'Papa'.

Terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai aku mulai menyayanginya.

Tapi… sepertinya Kuroo mulai mempercayai suatu hal yang menurutku tak masuk akal. Saat ia menerima telepon di hari itu, wajahnya berubah pucat pun peluh-peluh mulai berjatuhan. Kuroo tampak berat hati menutup telepon.

Karena setelahnya, sudut mata mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air yang mereka sebut _air mata_.

Aku datang dari dapur—setelah mengecek apakah dia sudah mengisi jatah makan siangku di mangkuk—lalu pipi tirusku kugesekkan pada mata kakinya. Ia mengangkat tubuhku, lalu menjatuhkan diriku pada bahunya. Hidung terus mengisap rambut-rambutku. Begitu menggelitik sampai-sampai aku mencium pipinya.

Ia berkata, "Kei. Jika kucing benar-benar mempunyai sembilan nyawa, bisakah kau sumbangkan satu untukku?"

Nyawa? Bagaimana caraku membagi nyawa? Yang kutahu, semua makhluk hidup hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk hidup. Orang bodoh mana yang menegaskan bualan seperti 'kucing punya sembilan nyawa'? Kuroo, aku tahu kau aneh, tapi jangan menyimpangkan kepercayaanmu seperti itu.

Aku mencium pipinya lagi, berusaha berkata ' _Jangan konyol, bodoh_ ,' tapi memang sudah nasib takkan terpahami. Yang ia dengar hanya suara eongan kucing manja.

Tapi ia tetap kekeuh memohon padaku sampai perutku terasa sesak akibat terlalu erat dipeluk.

"Tolong. Tolong selamatkan ibuku,"

 _Aku bahkan tak tahu caranya membagi nyawa, bodoh._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak berjeruji. Kuroo menenteng kotak ini menuju… ugh, aku bahkan tak suka bau tempat itu.

Begitu aku dikeluarkan, tampak seorang manusia terbaring di atas kasur dengan segala selang panjang di samping tubuhnya. Kuroo menggendongku; memainkan kedua tanganku sampai telapak tanganku menyentuh hidung manusia itu.

"Ini ibuku, Kei," katanya memperkenalkan. "Ibuku mendadak kena serangan jantung. Sepertinya ia sedang beristirahat."

Lalu Kuroo menjauhkanku dari manusia yang ia sebut 'ibu' itu. Ia memutar tubuhku, membelai telinga dan mencium puncak hidungku.

"Berkatmu, ibu masih hidup. Terima kasih sudah membagi nyawamu,"

Aku mengeong untuk membantah pernyataannnya. Tapi ia mengangguk dan salah mengartikan eonganku.

… Sampai akhirnya pikiranku menerima suatu pernyataan konyol; bahwa nyawaku berkurang satu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan kepercayaannya yang aneh itu terus terbawa sampai sehari-hari.

Ada waktu di mana aku diajak jalan-jalan ke taman, Kuroo hampir kejatuhan pohon tumbang. Ia melompat sambil menggendongku. Lalu, ia menciumiku berkali-kali. Ucapan puji syukur ia utarakan kepada Tuhan dan aku.

Aku mengeong sekali lagi, tapi ia tertawa.

Saat listrik redup, Kuroo hampir menginjak pecahan gelas kaca yang tercecer di lantai. Aku menarik ujung celana panjangnya, berharap telapak kakinya tak terluka barang sedikit pun. Kuroo mengerti maksudku, untunglah. Ia menyalakan lilin dan membawaku keluar rumah.

Tengkukku dikecup. Ia berbisik terima kasih lagi.

Aku mengeong, menggigit pergelangan tangannya—aku hanya menolongmu dengan peringatan, bukan menukarkan satu dari sekian nyawaku sebagaimana kepercayaanmu.

Tapi Kuroo tetap memelukku, membelai rambut-rambut halusku yang kerap dirawatnya, sambil memandang bulan purnama.

"Kenapa justru aku yang merasa bahagia, ya."

Seketika aku teringat pertemuan pertama kita.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dari situ, kesialan terus menimpa orang-orang sekitar Kuroo. Ibu yang sedang masa kritis, teman ditabrak mobil, sampai bibi yang Kuroo sayangi juga mengalami musibah besar. Berkali-kali Kuroo memohon kepada Tuhan, _Tuhan, tolong lindungilah mereka dan selamatkan mereka_ , berkali-kali pula Kuroo meminta padaku untuk membagi nyawa… _lagi_. Aku sampai sekarang masih menolak dari perkataan 'lagi'nya.

Tapi dia terus tersenyum sambil menyayangiku melalui kecupan dan usapan lembut.

Lama-lama aku merasa muak. Kau tahu, 'kan, Kuroo… aku masih sensitif dengan air?

Lantas mengapa kau menciumiku sambil membasahi kepalaku dengan tangismu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan dari semua hal yang sudah ia lakukan, memanjatkan doa dan memberi dukungan kasih sayang…

…Kuroo kehilangan ibunya setelah bertahan selama beberapa bulan.

Menutup rupa orang yang ia cintai dengan kain putih adalah hal terberat bagi Kuroo. Aku tahu benar, sebab tangannya gemetar saat akan menempatkan kain putih itu.

Tahu-tahu, Kuroo membawaku pergi dari rumah sakit dengan berlari. Aku hampir jatuh dari pelukannya karena sering merosot ke bawah. _Hati-hati, sialan! Aku bukan benda mati!_ Ucapku dalam bahasa kucing yang sudah pasti takkan dia pahami.

Kakinya berhenti saat lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki dinyalakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu padaku, Kei."

Kenapa apanya. Apa yang kuperbuat? Aku membantumu berdoa. Aku membantumu dengan mengelus kakimu. Aku membantumu dengan mencium pipimu. Apa kesalahanku?

… Ah. Karena aku tak bisa menolong ibumu?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan. Nyawamu terlalu banyak. Kenapa tidak kau beri satu untukku?"

 _Kenapa kau masih bersikeras berpikir seperti itu!?_ Aku menggigit telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Kuroo berusaha menenangkanku, tapi aku masih kesal.

Sampai ia berucap demikian:

"KUCING SIAL! Aku merasa menyesal sudah memungutmu!"

Kuroo melemparkanku ke jalan belang hitam putih dengan sengaja. Aku tahu amarahnya memuncak dan butuh pelampiasan tenaga… tapi apa harus aku yang jadi korbannya?

Aku mencoba berlari sebelum terlindas kendaraan. Mencoba meraih Kuroo. Aku salah. Aku memang salah. Maaf karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya seekor kucing, tidak lebih.

 _Tapi aku minta ma—kenapa, kenapa kau menuju ke jalan, Kuroo!?_

Setelah itu, sebuah truk menghantam kami berdua.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku diberi pilihan oleh Tuhan.

 _Kau hidup, atau manusia itu yang hidup_. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus diberi pilihan seperti itu. Aku bertanya, mengapa demikian? Tuhan tidak menjelaskan secara detail. Aku mengamuk. Seharusnya jika diberi pilihan untuk hidup, maka kami berdua harus sama-sama hidup.

Tapi Tuhan terus menitikberatkan satu pilihan yang pasti. Jika aku tak segera memberi jawaban, maka pilihan itu hangus.

Aku tidak mau.

Setelah berpikir lama, satu hal terbesit dalam benakku seketika. Inikah bagaimana cara menukar nyawa? Hei, Kuroo, aku sudah tahu bagaimana caranya! Mungkin setelah ini aku takkan protes apa-apa lagi. Aku akan menurutimu. Entah kau mengartikan apa arti eonganku, yang jelas, aku percaya saja.

Dan aku akan berkata, aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku merasa sangat puas bisa memberikan pilihan ini, karena kupikir lagi, tujuan hidupku sudah tercapai. Jadi, mohon hiduplah sebahagia mungkin… setelah aku tiada.

Ya, _meong?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n** : maaf day 6 malah publish di day 7 ;;; maaf ken, cuma bisa nyumbang sedikit orz. Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **omake**

* * *

Kali pertama aku berjumpa dengannya, impresiku sangat buruk. Aku berkali-kali menggigit tangan besarnya kala pinggangku dipeluk. Aku tidak mau disentuh. Aku benci manusia.

Tapi dia tetap memaksa menyelamatkanku dari tempat itu.

Aku membencinya. Senyum seringai yang tercipta dari bibirnya membuatku ingin mengacak-acak wajahnya. Pernah suatu kali, beberapa hari setelah dia memaksaku tinggal di kediamannya, aku mencoba kabur lewat jendela. Udara kebebasan kuhirup sedalam mungkin. Hidup di jalanan lebih nyaman untukku, dan rambut kuningku.

Tapi niatanku berubah setelah dia menyelamatkanku dari jeratan perangkap tikus.

Usapannya pada punggung tubuhku sangat lembut. Aku yang lebih kecil darinya ini direngkuh dalam dekapan yang hangat. Aku memang makhluk hidup tak tahu terima kasih, kuku tajamku terus menggores kulit kecokelatannya.

Tahu apa yang ia ucapkan saat itu?

"Kucing cantik, tempatmu bukan di luar sana," jari telunjuknya membelai daguku, "selama bersamaku, kau pasti bahagia."

… Yang terpikirkan di benakku hanyalah, mengapa manusia ini tahu betul bahwa kebahagiaan yang kucari?


End file.
